


Keep the Dream Alive

by misura



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, No Spoilers, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mike did a very good imitation of a man poked awake by his smoking hot first-night-of-many-by-the-grace-of-Saint-Paul stand, and then he gave the whole thing away by saying, "You guys bicker like an old married couple. Seriously. I thought people only did that on TV and stuff like that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Dream Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bette/gifts).



> written by way of a treat, because I love these guys, even if they seemed so much happier (kind of?) in the first season

Briggs said, "Huh," in that tone of his that meant that if you asked, he wasn't going to tell, except when you pressed him on it, in which case you'd be sorry you'd asked.

Johnny'd been there, done that, and got the lesson tattooed onto his left butt cheek. (A henna tattoo, needless to say; it had come off in a matter of days, but the point was: he still remembered.)

"What?"

He was perfectly safe here; Briggs'd just say _'nothing'_ in that tone of his that meant that all it would take was one small push and he'd spill the candy like a pinata.

"Just noticed you're shorter than both me _and_ Mikey," said Briggs.

"This is news to you?"

"Well, we don't usually - you know." Briggs made a gesture that missed being any kind of pervy or obscene by several hundreds of miles.

"Get naked together?"

"Yeah," said Briggs. "That."

"All right, fair enough." Johnny decided now was not the time to mention that now that they had, he thought that (A) they should have done it a lot sooner or (B) they should do it again. Possibly with one of the girls mixed in, although Johnny suspected Briggs was going to get weird about that.

Oh well, time enough to burn that bridge when they got to it.

"Kid's a pretty solid sleeper, huh?"

"Probably faking it," said Briggs, as if he'd know. Maybe he would. "Lots of people get nervous about this part. Walk of shame, that sort of thing."

"Hey, this is some prime real estate right here," said Johnny.

"No matter how often you quote it, that song's never going to be the classic you seem to want it to be. It's just - 'I'm gonna get me some land'? Really?"

Johnny shrugged. "Change one letter in that last word and you've got a plan."

" _A_ plan," said Briggs. "Not _my_ plan. Not yours either, unless you're as dumb as your face makes you look, which, granted, a possibility, but I like to think I'm better than that."

"Better than wanting to tap this fine ass for no other reason than it being a fine ass?"

"Not the exact way I'd have put it myself, but yeah, I think you got the gist of it."

Johnny rolled over. Mike didn't seem to be quite drooling into his pillow, but it was a close thing. If he was faking being asleep, he was very good.

"So what, you're saying it's my winning personality that won you over?"

Briggs shrugged. "Your dazzling intellect, sure. Your sparkling wit. Your eternally sunny outlook on life."

"You know, you already got into my pants. No need to lay it on so thick."

"Hey, those are all good things. I mean, what's Mike got, compared to that? Dull as a brick, conversation mostly limited to mono-syllabic replies, and all the cheerfulness of a wet mop."

"Oh," said Johnny. " _Now_ I get it. Just a test, huh? See if you can get Mikey to crack a smile or a frown or whatever?"

"I'm sorry, does that hurt your feelings?"

"No, but only because I know that deep down inside, you actually mean those things you said about me."

"Uh-huh. Sure I did."

"Deep, _deep_ down inside."

"It must be nice to live in your happy-fantasy-lala-land."

"You know what?" said Johnny. "It is. And it's all right. I love you, too, man. Like a brother."

Briggs blinked once. Johnny mentally high-fived himself.

"Okay, I don't really know how to respond to that, except with some highly inappropriate joke or something which would probably make you feel you had to kill me to prove your honor or machismo or whatever, so you know what, I'm just going to leave it at a thank you. So hey. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Johnny decided that enough was enough and poked Mike.

Mike did a very good imitation of a man poked awake by his smoking hot first-night-of-many-by-the-grace-of-Saint-Paul stand, and then he gave the whole thing away by saying, "You guys bicker like an old married couple. Seriously. I thought people only did that on TV and stuff like that."

"What kind of stuff is like TV but not actually TV?"

"The Internet?" suggested Johnny.

"Nah." Briggs shook his head. "People get nasty on there. I mean, bickering, that's friendly. If we bicker, it's just a sign of our deep affection for one another."

"I'm awake," said Mike. "Officially."

"Yeah," said Briggs. "I'm just saying, you know? Our line of work, shit gets real real fast sometimes."

"So what you mean is, I should take this like a death bed confession or something?" Johnny started looking around for his pants. "Way to kill the mood, man."

"We had a mood? Mike, you noticed some kind of mood going on here?"

"Three naked guys in bed together?"

"Yes," said Johnny. "Thank you."

"I thought the mood kind of happened last night," said Briggs. "Right now, I'm more thinking about stuff like how I'm going to make sure I'm going to be the first one to make it to the bathroom for a nice hot shower, and then have some tasty breakfast, after."

"Didn't you say I was short?"

"Congratulations. You have excellent short-term memory."

"No, I mean, why'd you say that if you were just thinking of a shower?"

Briggs considered - or pretended to consider, more like. "Being short means you take smaller steps, which makes Mike my only serious competition in the race to the bathroom?"

"Right."

"Yeah," said Mike. "So I guess the emphasis on 'like an old married couple' should have been on 'old', huh? Well, fine by me. Lots of stuff to do today. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to - "

Johnny tackled him before he had retrieved his socks. (Which, really, not the first thing Johnny'd have gone for himself, but to each his own.)

"Thanks, Johnny," said Briggs.

"Yeah. Now, let's - " He felt the bed dip a fraction of a second too late to perform another tackle.

"Now, you crazy kids play nice." Briggs smirked - either at him or at Mike. Both of them, possibly.

"Right," said Mike, as the door fell shut behind Briggs and his stupid smirky face.

Johnny released him and let himself drop back on the bed. "Asshole."

"Guess we'll have to bring along handcuffs or something next time."

"Oh, this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful romance," said Johnny. "So, how 'bout a quickie before breakfast? First one to say 'please' gets to shower last?"


End file.
